A Misunderstanding
by skinnyl0v3
Summary: It all started with a misunderstanding and a shared bedroom at their new boarding school. Percabeth. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: So this is my (first) Percabeth-fic. Since I'm always so bad at writing these, and I seriously don't know why I do it, I'm just going to say that I hope you like this, bye.**

_Disclaimer: Well, since this is uploaded onto I hope you all already get that it's fanfiction, but anyway; I don't own the Percy Jackson-series and all that blahblahblah xoxox_

**Annabeth**

I put down my bag on the bed closest to the window and sat down next to it. The room was simple – two beds, a desk, a bookshelf, two closets and two bedside tables next to the beds. There were two doors out from the room, one which led out to the corridor and the other led to a small bathroom with only a toilet, a sink and a shower. The window showed out to a courtyard, filled with students sitting or playing soccer on the grass and enjoying the sun before fall would come with gray skies and rain. I got up from the bed and started unpacking my bag, laying my clothes in the closet closest to the bed I had chosen and then I put the framed picture of my dad, my step mom and my half-brothers on the bedside table. They had wanted to drop me off, but I had told them it was fine, flying across the country only to drop me off at my new boarding school felt a bit too excessively. I had just finished putting all my books in the bookshelf when someone knocked on the door. I just turned around in time to see a boy about my age step in through the door. He looked to be a few inches taller than me, had black tousled hair and sea green eyes. A confused look crossed his face when he saw me.

"Uhm... hi?" he said. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, and carried a big box in his hands.

"Hi," I said. What was a guy doing in my room? In the letter the school had sent me when I had been accepted, it had stood I was to share room with a girl named Penny. Maybe this was her brother?

"So, uhm-," he started.

"Are you Penny's brother?" I asked at the same time. He frowned.

"No, I'm Percy, I don't have any siblings," he said.

"Oh. Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is my room?" he said, puzzlement evident on his pretty features.

"No, this is mine," I said, my hands on my hips and a stubborn note to my tone. He started fumbling in his bag and got out a wrinkled paper. He reached it out toward me. I grabbed it and read through it. House C, room 17. I got out my own paper and checked it. "Something must've gone wrong. I'm going to talk to the matron," I said with a sigh and gave back Percy's paper before stuffing mine in my pocket. I started walking towards the door, but he stepped in my way and reached out his hand.

"I'm Percy."

"Yeah, I know. You said that before," I said with an impatient sigh. He grinned.

"Normally, now's the time where you tell me your name and shake my hand," he said and gave a nod toward his outstretched hand. I sighed yet again and took his hand.

"I'm Annabeth." He had a nice handshake, which my dad always used to say was the best way to find out how a person is. I smiled at the memory, remembering how I had wanted him to teach me how to make a good handshake, so that people would get a good impression of me and like me. I had been five, twelve years ago, and I still remembered it.

Suddenly Percy cleared his throat, and I realized I was still shaking his hand. I could feel a small blush creeping up my cheeks and I let go of his hand immediately.

"So, uhm, let's go then?" I said.

v-v-v-v-v

We had barely walked five meters down the corridor when I opened my mouth again, but Percy beat me to it.

"Where're you from then?" he asked.

"I've lived in a few different places, but latest was San Francisco, you?"

"New York."

"Oh, that's cool. Then you don't live far from here. I visited New York last year, the architecture is amazing. Not as amazing as the Ancient Greece, but still beautiful," I said.

"So you're into architecture, huh?" he asked, and I could hear something close to curiosity in his voice, not just indifference.

"Yeah, I love it. I'd like to work with it one day, I want to build something spectacular, something that will stay on this planet for ages, just like the Ancient Greece buildings, like Parthenon for example, and I want to have left my mark on this earth by the buildings I will create, do you get what I mean?" I said and threw a glance at Percy. He nodded and smiled, and I couldn't help but grin a little back.

"I think it's cool," Percy said and my grin widened.

We had reached the matron's office and I knocked on the already open door before stepping into the small room. Behind a desk, which took up most of the the space, sat a woman with dark brown hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of glasses and a blouse which looked like it belonged in the 70's. She was typing away at a computer which stood on the desk, but she looked up at the sound of my knocking. She smiled, showing off a row of straight, white teeth.

"How can I help you?" she asked. I stepped forward.

"Uhm, well, it seems like it's been a mistake, Percy and I have got the same room," I said.

"What's your name, dear? And your room?"

"Annabeth Chase, room seventeen." The only sound in the room was the one of the matron's manicured nails clicking on the keyboard. After a few seconds she looked back up at me.

"That is correct. And your roommate should be Penny Jackson, this young man must've got wrong room then, if seventeen is yours," she said and squinted at Percy behind her glasses.

"But it said the same house and room on his papers, ms," I read at the sign on her desk, "Mackin."

"What's your name then?" she asked and nodded at Percy.

"Percy Jackson," he replied, furrowing his brow as if he was thinking. Ms Mackin typed on her computer and then turned back to Percy.

"I can't find a Percy Jackson," she said with a frown. "May I see your papers?" Percy got up his papers and handed over them. Ms Mackin studied them, and then studied the computer screen and typed something. I glanced over at Percy quickly, he had his hands in his jeans pockets and he was looking at ms Mackin as she was studying his papers yet again. Percy had a hoodie on in the same colour as his eyes. It suited him, I couldn't help but think. He seemed to notice I was looking at him, because he turned his head and grinned at me. I wondered if we ever would've even talked if this misunderstanding hadn't happened.

"Oh," ms Mackin's voice woke me from my thoughts, a look of realization on her face. "Well, it seems as if Percy is Penny," she said. I gave her a confused look. What was she talking about? Did she just imply that Percy was a transvestite, or had I missed some major detail?

"Excuse me, but what?" I said.

"The mistake isn't that either of you have got the wrong room, it just seems as if Percy's name has happened to be misspelled somewhere along the road," ms Mackin said and shook her head at the computer screen, as if it all was the computer's fault.

"So what exactly will happen now then?" Percy asked.

"Well, since there's a lot happening today, and a lot of students are arriving, maybe it would be alright if you two could share the room just for this night? And we'll hopefully manage to fix it tomorrow, so that one of you will get another room. Would that work?" ms Mackin asked.

"Yeah, sure," Percy said. "Annabeth?"

"I suppose I don't really have a choice," I said with a shrug.

"Wonderful!" ms Mackin said and clapped her hands together, a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Okay, so wow. Thank you so, so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites, it was the most I've ever gotten and omg thank you all so much I love you okay. So therefor, today instead of actually doing my work, I sat in class and wrote chapter two. It's a rather short one, and not so very much action (sorry, the more fluffy parts will come, promise!) but I don't want to hurry into the action. Uhm, yeah, I hope it's not too awful and that you'll enjoy it. And thank you for reading this, you're almost as fabulous as Magnus Bane and soon this A/N is longer than Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, so yeah I really hope you like it!**

**Annabeth**

I was sat cross legged on my bed, reading, when Percy came back to the room later in the evening. He had been out with some friends, and I had made a sandwich in the kitchen and sat in my room eating it, instead of going to the big dining hall where all of the students ate. I wasn't really in the mood of sitting alone at a table, while everywhere around me people would sit with their friends and laugh and reunite after the summer break. I'd rather spend time with my book.

"What are you reading?" Percy asked and threw himself down on the bed opposite mine. I held up the book so that he could read the cover. "Architecture. Surprising," he said when he'd read the title and I didn't reply."Are you going to ignore me? Is that book really so much interesting than a fine fellow like me?" I glanced at him and lifted my eyebrows.

"Do you really want to know the answer?" I asked. Percy chuckled and got up to his feet. He walked over to my bed and peeked over my shoulder at the page.

"To be honest, I think I might be a bit more funnier to hang out with, than that," Percy said with a shrug and a nod towards the book.

"I don't know if I can agree with you," I replied but I still put down the book on my bedside table.

"So what are we going to do? Watch a film?" he asked and I just shrugged in reply. "A film it is then." He pulled out his laptop from a bag and after a few minutes of snickering we decided on some bad comic film. Percy snuck down to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards and managed to find some chocolate and then we cuddled up in my bed with two blankets and pillows, laughing at the film and quarreling about the chocolate as if we had known each other for ages, not just an afternoon. I fell asleep later that evening, after Percy had been a gentleman and let me use the bathroom and brush my teeth and change into my pj's first, with a smile on my lips. It seemed as if I'd managed to find a friend, on my first day too, and by a rather strange coincidence.

v-v-v-v-v

**Percy**

The next morning I woke up earlier than I used to do at home. I had a tendency to be a real stereotypical teenagers and on days when I didn't have school sleep until lunch when mom thought it was time for me to get up. But I assumed it was the change of environment and the unusual feeling of sharing a room with someone, and having soft breathings on the other side of the room all the time, that made me for the first time in my teenage years wake up before midday. The sun was peeking in through the window, and it seemed it would be yet another beautiful day with nice weather. I stretched with a yawn and checked the clock on my nightstand. 8.37 a.m. I got up and grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower.

v-v-v-v-v

When I got out from a refreshing shower, Annabeth was still sound asleep. I couldn't stop the temptation, and went over to her bed. My hair was still wet, and I carefully squeezed it out right over her head. A bunch of drops splattered down on her face and her gray eyes flew open with a start.

"What the-," she began and blinked a few times, as if to wake up. "Percy!" she yelled and got up from her bed. She grabbed her pillow and threw it hard at my head, but I dodged it with a laugh.

"Good morning to you too, slept well?" I asked, attempting to sound innocent and angelic, but failing miserably by laughing so hard from her fuming expression.

"Fuck you, Seaweed Brain," she muttered and climbed back into bed, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head at her.

"Nope, you're not going back to bed, it's time for breakfast. And what do you mean with Seaweed Brain?" I asked. She yawned and glared at me.

"Your eyes have the same colour as seaweed, so I just assumed that your brain was made of it too." I chuckled.

"I like your creativity. Now take a shower and then we'll go and grab breakfast," I said and ushered her toward the bathroom.


End file.
